Case number 246 - Hospital Twenty Three Stone Pillars
by Dark Indigo45
Summary: Name: Unknown Nickname: Dark Magician Girl Age: 123 Ocupation: Inter-dimensional Investigator Case number 246 - Hospital Twenty Three Stone Pillars -You will never make it in your plan, don't you get it? - You are not capable enough for this assignment -do you wanna end up like your darling? Take a step, come closer take the assignment that will change your life forever.


Name: Unknown

Nickname: Dark Magician Girl

Age: 123

Ocupation: Inter-dimensional Investigator

Case number 246 - Hospital Twenty Three Stone Pillars

-You will never make it in your plan, don't you get it? - You are not capable enough for this assignment

-do you wanna end up like your darling? Take a step, come closer take the assignment that will change your life forever.

Covered in cold sweat, breathing deeply and holding tight her dark red sheets, she looks through the dark room with nothing, but shimmering yellow moonlight spotting the soft fur of Kuribon.

-I am dreaming the same dream again - she thinks for herself while she is going through Kuribon beautiful fur with fingers. So many questions are passing through her mind so quickly even thou she is still sleepy, ,she grabs her old notebook with just few empty pages and writes down the name of the same hospital that's been chasing her in all of her dreams.

-She decides to sleep for few more hours before the morning, same rainy and heavy morning she's having last ten days, but as He always said to her "Human criminal never sleeps, once it did ,but inter dimensional never did, that's why we don't have right for a rest,not until it's all safe"

She's aware that only she and just a few have the power and ability for keeping the dimensions safe.

Kuribon sweetie, please bring me the black collar, the one with the blue stone, she whispers to her smilingly while rubbing her little perky nose and stroking her sweet soft fur laying around on her silky sheets just before showering.

Scratching her and smiling to her, she slowly pushes her away and points with her long red nail where the collar is, there where all the collars were placed, for all the different occasions.

She grabs her favorite towel made by the capable hands of Fabled Krus, when she was placed in a home for abandoned children, left all alone after a bloody incident. Well remembered and still talked about.

Dark Magician Girl, and that last moment when she saved her life, when she pulled her out of the bloody paws of Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and with her skillfully hands she send him to that place where he always belonged. Then the two strings between were tangled and an unbreakable friendship was born.

She adores the warm water, people will say is to hot, but for her naked body after last nights intensive dream, one of the strongest so far, despite all the efforts , she could not sleep until dawn.

Passing her thin fingers, through the lush golden blond, freshly washed hair, she takes a deep breath, she blushes and tights her purple leather corset, with long sleeves, cause the rain is not stopping, as she pulls her pink skirt with one hand and with the other she is adjusts her overly sized breasts, then spins around the apartment barefoot on top of her fingers, whistling a happy tune just to forget the horrible weather and the night before.

She falls breathless on her bed and puts on black stockings, on her long thin legs, watching out for her freshly painted toenails.

As she lays in bed, her eyes keep wandering to the broken magic wand filled with cracks resulting in fights, in fact in returning the creatures from human world in their own ,where they actually belong, putting them in front of the law so they can answer for their own misdeed

That's the black Staff that belonged to the best inter dimensional investigator and warrior who went missing long ago, her loved Dark magician.

That's the last thing I have left from you Black.- She thinks out loud grabbing her high boots and binding them around her knees, while Kuribon is flying above her head trying to make her feel better.

As she is walking around the wand touching the cracks and wondering where did he disappear.

-She can feel him, every hit he took, all the pain and passion he felt in fight,and even his own thoughts about her naked on the meadow where they spent nights together embraced.

She remembers, a tear drops quietly her blushed cheek, the hours they spent wandering around the forbidden forest just in front of the school they went to together and learned the black magic, Inter-dimensional laws, and how to deal with those who break the laws ...

Just when her thought rushed in a different way,and coldness started to embrace her, loud

ringing of her telephone shakes her up and return her back, she skillfully turned around and walked forward to the phone.

Before you say anything kiddo just listen to me, and know that I can't do anything about it,

Trust me I know you love to work on your own but this is a done deal, an order from above

This is the sixth case involving the hospital, people are not waking from coma but they are all describing and muttering the same thing, describing the same place, Dark Armed Dragon, and ... this would be a hit, but do not let it harm you, we have an information that the Dark magician is seen at the same dimension as Dark Armed Dragon –

But it hit her, her heart felt to her feet and cold sweat flowed her body. She bravely continued to listen – and the important thing I started to talk about, but again as usual, I'm lost in my own thoughts. you have a new partner, they say he's the best of the best, but Earth doesn't know about him, go straight to the hospital "Twenty-three stone pillars" wait for him, and don't forget to inform me - All the best kiddo, take care.

That was the Old Vindictive Magician, Boss for planet Earth and Inter-dimensional investigator here and everything between this planet and the others.

He is particularly calm, sad and excited, all in the same time, the way she saw him just a few times, and only private when they hang out together with his wife and family on Earth.

While in business he was always nervous, unhappy and noisy, without him, we'll be nowhere.

He has his own past, many centuries of cruel fighting against criminal and hardly survived encounter with Dark Armagedon Dragon and then at the table, he was in charge of everything. His medals from several dimensions, hanged on a neat white wall covered with ivy in his office and home, they speak for themselves

She's well dressed like a proper magical investigator, two daggers for opening inter-dimensional portals carrying in her black leather high-heeled boots. Around her, on the pink skirt she puts a little purse with all her things so important , that she never leaves her apartment without them and on her back she carries her Golden Staff tight with a letter belt full with rivets.

Then she continues her path to the Hospital "Twenty three stone pillars", the same hospital that freezes my veins, and now I will tell you why.

…

He is not even sleeping, he can't sleep for decades. Lying there with two revolvers full with different names and memories shining on the yellow moonlight that's sneaking in the apartment through the wooden shutters. He is listening to the noise through the streets. That bottles breaking people screaming and constant police siren touring around the neighborhood. Poverty is everywhere from all the dimensions, and they all settled down In this street. That constant killing, and hearing others cry is more often than the sun coming through to his apartment. Even with all that he didn't lost his faith in good, his apartment is totally different from the outside. It's clean and neat some people may say it's too clean, opinion of other people doesn't bother him. But after his wife's and daughters death he kept it that way and all those beautiful memories .

He lost everything from a bloody black dragon, that made him this way, those are the reasons for putting evil to end, until he accomplish his plans, until he bring them and the dragon to justice, he shall not stop that's why he is the best of them all.

There are just several hours to assignment, maybe the last, his feeling never lie to him. Something huge is approaching, maybe he won't come back to the livings, but signs of fear and weakness he never shows. He is a little nervous wondering about the partner his going to meet, not with his will cause he only prefers to work alone, but what's done is done.

He gets up all tired. Takes a look to an old photograph of his family than walks to the bathroom to prepare.

Sitting a while in the dark, listening to the country music, he cleans his guns and then cuddles with his dog that is left from his daughter. he loves that dog, bringing so much beautiful memories, that dog is all that is left.

You can see the sun behind thick dark rainy clouds. Rain finally stops, scratching dog on the door is a sign for going to the hospital "Twenty three stone pillars.

He releases his belt, makes him feel lighter. he puts his shinny cleaned revolvers in holster, special bullets and takes his old hat, tides his scarf around his mouth and takes keys from his massive motorcycle and goes to the last assignment, because sincerity, he knows who they are, and why is picture of his beloved with him.

It didn't take long to find the hospital, long time he lives among the people, and every other creature find difficult to understand the human letter, but he succeeded. So quickly spotted, slender blond magician, standing alone in front of a massive half damaged hospital, a little scared but still very brave, for someone so young, beautiful and fragile. He came down of his motorcycle, she didn't noticed him yet. Silently as he is, he approached her.

- You must be my new partner - his quiet firm voice, under a red scarf, asked her, even he already knew the answer - Yes, call me Dark Magician Girl - shyly responds, although grumpy, young and confidently, she gives him her a gentle and skinny hand

- I'm sorry, you can call me Gagaga Cowboy - And then, she stood shocked cause she knew who he was.


End file.
